Milagro en NY
by Gora Hawaiiana
Summary: STANATHAN. Disculpad, sé que muchos fans piensan que la vida privada de los actores no debe interesarnos. Y que ser shipper de dos personas reales no es del todo correcto. Pero yo escribí esto sin ánimos de ofender a nadie. Solo como expresión de deseo.


En esta ciudad ha ocurrido un milagro.

Nadie ha recobrado la salud de repente. Ni se ha transformado. No se ha detenido el tiempo ni el orden de los hechos se ha alterado. Pero lo que ha acontecido tiene algo de todo aquello, sublimado.

Hay un hotel boutique, encantador, moderno, acogedor. Hay decenas de habitaciones en él. Pero ninguna de ellas interesa tanto a la historia que aquí habrá de desarrollarse como la Nº206 del Library Hotel. Si los fans supieran que en ella se aloja su actriz favorita, harían guardia constante. Pero nadie en todo el sitio parece haber reconocido a Stana. Y si lo hicieron, la discreción reina por doquier. Ella lleva dos días compartiendo la habitación con Laura, una de sus mejores amigas. Llegaron a NY en plan de turistas: compras, paseos, espectáculos teatrales. Han sido dos días geniales.

Pero en la mirada de Stana hay algo de inquietud. Laura no quiere ser impertinente: sabe mucho sobre ella, pero hay mucho que Stana se reserva para sí misma. "Es como si hubiera algo que no desea admitir", piensa Laura, intuyendo a medias de qué se trata y deseando no equivocarse demasiado.

Esa noche irían a cenar a la casa de Ruben. Laura teme incomodar, pero Stana le asegura que será bien recibida. Y no se equivoca. Llevaban apenas unos minutos y la reunión ya era un encanto. Ruben y la señora eran unos anfitriones natos: todo cuanto hacían era relajar a sus invitados y lograr que naturalmente se sintieran a gusto. Luego de disfrutar de un plato de ternera absolutamente delicioso, el hijo de Ruben, Wilson, se sentó al piano y todos cantaron. Stana reía todavía a carcajadas cuando subieron al taxi que las llevaría de nuevo al hotel. Laura no supo por qué, pero sintió que aquellas eran risas impostadas.

El taxista miró por el espejo retrovisor e hizo un gesto de asombro al reconocerla.

- ¿Usted aparece en la serie esa, no es cierto? ¿La del escritor que sigue a la detective?

Stana dejó de reír de inmediato. Se acomodó innecesariamente el cabello detrás de sus orejas y dirigió toda su atención al panorama que la ventanilla del coche le ofrecía, como si de verdad hubiera algo allá afuera que le interesara.

- Sí, yo aparezco en la serie esa.

- Mi hija está obsesionada. Se lo juro. Ha llorado mucho el otro día, señorita. Su cuarto, no sabe, está repleto de fotos.

Laura observa con un leve espanto que el taxista saca su celular y marca un número, sin bajar la velocidad entretanto. Quiere tomarlo ella misma, más por seguridad que por acercárselo a Stana, pero el hombre ha evitado con poca sutileza sus intentos

- ¿Usted podría hablar con ella, no es cierto? La va a despertar, tiene solo 13 años y mañana va al colegio. Pero, ¡qué diablos! No podrá creerlo. Su nombre es Julie.

Stana duda un momento. El teléfono ya está sonando. Ella no tiene suficiente ánimo, pero del otro lado habrá una niña y ella se debe a su público. Toma el teléfono justo a tiempo para oír un "Hola" de lo más somnoliento.

- Hola, cariño. Julie, ¿me escuchas? ¿Cómo estás? Soy Stana Katic… Sí … Tu padre me ha contado que eres fan del programa. Sí, que soy Stana. Ah, ¿ya? … Oh, yo también te quiero mucho … Jaja, ¿lo dices en serio? Hay cabellos más hermosos, ¿no crees? … ¡Claro que serás una gran actriz … Será un orgullo trabajar contigo … Claro que sí … Oh, no llores … Ok, cariño, cuídate mucho, no dejes de ver el programa … Oh, muchas gracias .. . Vuélvete a dormir que mañana hay colegio.

Laura realmente admira eso de su amiga: la capacidad de ofrecer de sí cuanto tiene. Quizás en esa llamada, entregó el último resquicio de buen ánimo que aún conservaba. Había una frase que Stana solía decir: "Mañana será otro día". El grupo entero de amigos la repetía, haciendo de su férreo optimismo casi una broma tierna.

Aún cuando Stana todavía conversaba con su hija, el taxista consultaba sobre la posibilidad de una fotografía. Laura no sabía qué responderle, un tanto azorada por servir de intermediaria. Podrían transcurrir cientos de años y ella todavía no podría acostumbrarse a que la gente viera a Stana como a un ser glorioso, que le rindiesen pleitesía. Ellos desconocían lo mucho que aquello resultaba extraño para quien era la humildad encarnada.

Se cruzaron en la recepción con un grupo de chicos que parecieron reconocerla. Quizás simplemente se contentaban con mirar con descaro a quien pasara por aquel sitio. Stana ni siquiera notó que la observaran. Caminó como una autómata y no se relajó hasta que se desplomó en un sofá.

Laura sabía que sería inútil consultarle. Disimuló mientras rogaba que apareciera algo en la TV que las distrajera. Su hermana Angie había viajado con Stana a Italia y juntas reían a carcajadas cuando recordaban haber visto un episodio de CASTLE doblado. Stana simplemente adoró la versión de su voz que habían elegido en italiano. Esta vez no tuvo la misma suerte. De reojo comprobó que Stana estaba llorando. Y luego, que dejó de ocultar sus sollozos.

Laura dejó su sitio cerca de la TV y fue a sentarse a su lado.

- Él estuvo allí – dijo simplemente.

- Pero … tú ya lo sabías. Habías visto el video con Ruben.

- Sí, pero … Yo podía _sentir_ que él había estado allí. Sin mí. Y es otro sitio en el que no hemos estado juntos simplemente porque él no me quiere a su lado.

Laura no pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiera de pena en ese instante un tanto melodramático.

Hay ocasiones en las que las palabras de consuelo son realmente útiles. Frente a un pesar, ciertas palabras funcionan como bálsamos. Palabras que reconfortan. Que abren los ojos. Que calman. Que curan.

Hay ocasiones en las que las palabras son tan inútiles que es mejor decisión ahorrar el esfuerzo de pronunciarlas. Que de tanto ser repetidas por los mismos labios a las mismas personas, suenan huecas. Son como cáscaras que no cubren nada, porque las buenas intenciones de brindarlas no alcanzan para sanar un corazón lastimado.

Stana lloraba acurrucada en un sillón, apenas recostada. Su cabello se había revuelto bastante. Su rostro libre de maquillaje estaba sonrojado. Laura retuvo su mano entre las suyas, hasta que decidió llevarle un vaso con agua. Cuando regresó, su amiga se había dormido profundamente. La cubrió con una manta y tomó a tiempo el celular para evitar que una llamada la despertara.

Era Kris. Laura le dijo que Stana estaba durmiendo. Que no, que no iba a despertarla. Que no deseaba hablar con él. Sí, le diría que él había llamado. Ella también deseaba que tuviera una buena semana.

Laura lo había estimado. Él fue el compañero de Stana durante años. Fue su refugio, su compañía. Por él, Stana había desistido de continuar con un romance apasionado, intempestivo, impredecible. Por la estabilidad emocional que le ofrecían sus brazos. Porque se conocían desde hacía años. Porque Stana y él eran el ejemplo de pareja que ha madurado, que planea un futuro en común, que tiene todo absolutamente claro.

Por él, Stana rechazó la posibilidad de despertar cada mañana junto a Nathan. De reír a su lado. De sentir celos que la consumieran, para que él los despejara con cientos de besos y abrazos. Por Kris, Stana dejó a un lado los anhelos de experimentar siquiera una vez en su vida ese amor arrebatador con el que siempre había soñado.

Lo perdonó y volvió a su lado. Y el precio que debió pagar fue que Nathan cambiara por completo su trato. Lo merecía, porque se habían jurado amor eterno, entre risas, un viernes helado de marzo. Se habían dormido abrazados en el sillón, acurrucados bajo la misma manta, con los labios todavía repletos de recuerdos de besos.

Y apenas dos semanas después, ella volvió con Kris. En ese momento, era lógico, razonable, hasta obvio. Nathan podía ser genial, pero era temporalmente genial. Esto último no lo dedujo ella misma, sino mucha gente que la quería y no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que descubrió que los buenos consejos no necesariamente conducen a buenos resultados. A veces, las buenas intenciones no alcanzan. Y ahora Kris había reincidido en el engaño. Y ella ya no creía que ninguna buena intención pudiera disuadirla de volver a su lado.

Laura contempló a su amiga durante unos segundos luego de terminar la llamada. Y, obedeciendo a un instinto casi primario, conservó el teléfono de Stana, buscó un número que seguramente aquella habría memorizado y envió un mensaje. Concreto. Claro. Sin rodeos que hicieran del tiempo algo que se desvanece, que escapa sin pensarlo. Para evitar que al mirar al pasado viesen la oportunidad perdida y luego preguntarse, indefinidamente, si lo habrían logrado.

Existe una sensación en aquellas personas que han perdido una parte de su cuerpo. Quienes han sufrido la amputación de un brazo o una pierna, sienten todavía como si los tuvieran: picazón, dolor, cansancio, en miembros que ya no forman parte de su cuerpo. Su ser los añora y pasan a ser "miembros fantasmas": duelen incluso sin estar presentes. Stana sentía que la ausencia de Nathan era tan dolorosa como la falta de una parte de ella misma. A veces se sentía como si aún estuviera a su lado. Que sus brazos todavía la rodeaban. Que eran sus labios los que acababan de depositar un beso suave sobre los suyos. Definitivamente, que él no estuviera, no lo apartaba de ella.

Esa noche en el hotel de NY, acurrucada bajo una manta, recostada en el sofá, se le antojó idéntica a otra noche, lejana en el tiempo y en el espacio, una noche helada de marzo en un edifico de L.A., en el que el hombre más importante de su vida la había amado.

Qué paradoja. Esa era la ciudad que nunca duerme, por antonomasia. Y todo lo que ella deseaba hacer era no salir jamás de aquella cama. Laura a duras penas logró que tomara un baño y que desayunara. Luego de insistir hasta el hartazgo, logró también que Stana aceptara dar una caminata ("debería recibir un premio alguna vez, yo no sé quién habrá logrado tantas cosas por cansancio", se dijo a sí misma).

Paseaban lentamente, Laura con cámara en mano, Stana apenas levantando la mirada cada tanto.

- ¿Sabes? Hay miles de personas en el mundo, en este preciso momento, que adhieren a ATP sin siquiera saberlo.

Stana sonrió distraída, pero Laura adivinó que sus ojos permanecieron tristes tras las gafas oscuras.

- ¿Ah , sí?

- ¡Claro! Además, si alguien se ve afectado por la crisis, puede verle el lado bueno a caminar hasta su trabajo.

Stana ni siquiera se molestó en fingir una sonrisa. Laura recordó la mañana radiante en la que Stana se presentó en su trabajo en la cafetería, la arrastró hasta una mesa tomándola de un brazo y en medio de risas y gestos de alboroto con el rostro sonrojado le contó de su noche de amor con su compañero de reparto.

El rostro de su amiga en el presente distaba tanto del que en ese entonces había mostrado, que temió que aquella hubiera sido la ocasión en la que la vio más feliz que nunca. Y que no volviese a experimentarlo.

"Paciencia", se dijo a sí misma. "Todo puede cambiar casi como por milagro".

El día transcurrió grisáceo. Hay horas que no parecen necesarias. Que sería bueno tomar un control de edición y eliminarlas sin dudarlo. A veces, las horas no transcurren. Se niegan a hacerlo. Supuran. A veces, el tiempo es una llaga.

Laura pasó el resto del día deseando que llegase la noche. Que la tarde fuese anulada. O se acelerase. Que de repente el tiempo se quebrara y anocheciera de repente y que todo marchase más de prisa. O no todo: que lo que debía ser, fuera, en su momento adecuado.

Laura fingió sorpresa al recibir el llamado. Era Wilson, el hijo de Ruben. La invitaba a una salida informal. Ella fingió no haber hablado con él la noche anterior, haberle dado la información apenas necesaria para contar con él y dejar a Stana sola. Y fingió también que hacía aquello por cariño hacia Stana (lo cual, en su mayor parte era cierto) y que no sentía nerviosidad alguna al salir con aquel músico que la había deslumbrado.

Stana dejó por un momento su actitud triste y se alegró por su amiga. Eligieron la ropa juntas. La ayudó con el maquillaje. Le prestó unos pendientes. Le aseguró que no tenía problema alguno en quedarse sola. Que había planeado leer un buen rato.

Cuando Laura se marchó, Stana se tomó los pies helados. Los frotó hasta entibiarlos. Se colocó el calzado. Arregló un poco su cabello, que se había tornado levemente rizado. Salió de la habitación y fue, despacio, como quien obliga a su cuerpo a desplazarse paso a paso, hasta la biblioteca del hotel. La encargada pareció reconocerla, pero quizás contuvo el entusiasmo. O quizás no quiso molestar a quien todavía llevaba marcadas en el rostro las huellas de haber llorado. Stana regresó con un ejemplar de Pedro Páramo. Alguna vez Nathan se lo había recomendado. Y a ella le sorprendió encontrar rasgos de sí misma en Susana SanJuan. Pero nunca pudo comentarlo con él: para cuando lo hubo leído, apenas tenían trato. Lo releía con frecuencia, deteniéndose en ciertos pasajes, imaginando lo que él le habría explicado.

Apenas ingresó a la habitación, sonaron dos golpes leves en la puerta. Abrió sin pensarlo, distraída, y verlo allí fue como despertar al mirarlo. Él bajó la vista hasta el libro que ella sostenía contra su regazo.

- ¿Por fin vas a leerlo? – le preguntó mientras una sonrisa no lograba disipar la tristeza acumulada en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo ella, repitiendo uno de los clichés más abordados, aquel que apenas pronuncias ya conoces de antemano. La respuesta no era necesaria, pero de todas formas, había que comprobarlo.

- Me citaste (Stana lo mira incrédula), ayer (él hace el gesto del teléfono con sus manos mientras pasa sin necesidad de ser invitado).

A ella le parece increíble verlo ahí. En ese cuarto. Había imaginado cientos de escenarios posibles de él en esos momentos. Este no estaba en sus cálculos.

Él lo observa todo y por fin vuelve a mirarla luego de un rato.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían terminado?

- Nathan, me rechazaste, yo …

- Creí que estabas con él, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

- No me dejaste ni explicarlo.

- Ok. Yo recuerdo que las cosas sucedieron de un modo extraño: nosotros íbamos a estar juntos para toda la vida, ¿cierto?

Ella ha bajado la cabeza. Esta parte sí que la ha imaginado. Es cuando él por fin le reprocha aquello. Es doloroso, pero lo prefiere a que silencie ese pasado.

- Stana, por favor, mírame. Ayer recibí un mensaje desde tu teléfono. Me dabas esta dirección y me decías que querías cerrar una etapa de tu vida. No es fácil estar acá, frente a ti, esperando que desahogues tu alma para poder seguir con tu vida. ¿Es una recomendación de un terapeuta? Por favor, créeme que no es fácil oír decir ciertas cosas de la persona que has amado.

¿Alguna vez has experimentado tanto dolor que hubieses preferido que todo se acabase en ese momento? ¿Has sentido pena de tu propio corazón, de lo mucho que está sufriendo y todo lo que deseas es un poco de compasión, algo de piedad ante semejante padecimiento?

Algo semejante le ocurrió a Stana. "La persona que _has amado". "Has .." _.

"Ya no me quiere", se dijo. "Ya nunca más me amará".

Se dijo a sí misma que él no merecía un espectáculo, que no había razón para montar una escena patética. Que quería brindarle un último encuentro entre ambos en el que ella conservara su dignidad. Pese a todo, se rehízo en un momento, de entre los pedazos.

- Disculpa, Nathan. Sí, yo … Quería decirte que lamento lo sucedido hace tiempo. Que … no merecías que yo terminara contigo de esa forma. Que no fue lo correcto.

Él parecía conforme con la explicación, aunque un poco inquieto. Ella sabía que era noble, que no se regocijaba al ver a una persona humillándose. Él haría que todo fuese más rápido. Y hasta debía agradecerle también por aquello. Siquiera en sus pensamientos.

- Ya está. Yo lo he … superado. Te lo aseguro – le imprimió a la voz más dureza de la que hubiese deseado y es que la veía allí, tan vulnerable, tan frágil, que todo lo que deseaba era acortar la breve distancia entre ellos y estrecharla para ofrecerle consuelo.

Un silencio incómodo inundó aquel cuarto, chocó contra las paredes, se rebalsó por completo. Él atinó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Fue apenas un esbozo de marcharse y ella ya estaba alarmada de tenerlo lejos.

- También quería decirte que el recuerdo de aquella noche … - ella se interrumpió, porque vio que él se volteaba, incrédulo.

- ¿El recuerdo de aquella noche, qué? – preguntó, casi molesto.

- Yo … - ella bajó la vista: había cosas que es preferible decirlas para uno mismo, porque al enunciarlas dejan de ser propias y alguien más las escucha y aquél era su secreto más perfecto – yo recuerdo aquella noche, lo recuerdo todo y la elijo por sobre todas.

- ¿La elijes? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

A veces, una vez que comienzas a confesar algo, ya no hay forma de detenerse y la única solución es dejarlo salir por completo.

- Si yo tuviera que elegir una noche, de entre todas las que he vivido, para conservar a salvo su recuerdo … elijo nuestra noche juntos. Porque fue una sucesión de instantes perfectos.

Él estaba ahora tan cerca de ella, que aunque bajase la mirada, lo continuaba viendo. Así que … levantó con resolución su rostro y se preparó para que una ofensa la lastimase de nuevo.

Pero no hubo reproche alguno. Fue más bien un encadenamiento de hechos concretos: él la tomó de las manos, le besó los dedos, ella sollozó de repente, él esperó un momento, ella se libró suavemente de sus manos, las colocó contra su pecho, él le besó los párpados, la comisura de los labios, la barbilla, el nacimiento del cuello, ella le acarició el cabello, le rozó con la punta de sus dedos los labios, lo atrajo hacia sí, depositó un beso tierno en ellos, se miraron un momento, lo supieron de inmediato: habría muchas noches más. Con sus días y sus tardes. Y con ellos juntos, transcurriendo. Ella sonrió, radiante. Esa sonrisa se distribuyó por el espacio entero y acabó iluminando también a los ojos azules que la contemplaban sin creerlo. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el sofá, para que, del mismo modo que en el pasado, se amasen lentamente y se juraran amor eterno.

En esta ciudad ha ocurrido un milagro.

Nadie ha recobrado la salud de repente. Ni se ha transformado. No se ha detenido el tiempo ni el orden de los hechos se ha alterado. Pero lo que ha acontecido tiene algo de todo aquello, sublimado.

Hoy dos seres que se aman se han reencontrado para siempre. Esta vez, el amor ha sucedido a tiempo. Esta vez sí lo ha logrado.


End file.
